Bonnie Guestor
Hugs makes everything better Small info Bonnie is a 16 year old character based off from a character in Roblox called a Guest. epic Appearance Her hair is a short purple hair with a black band strapped into a chest bun behind it. She wears a black crop top hoodie that reveals short a half of her stomach from the bottom. She wears a black nike pants also. A purple childhood scarf she receives before her parents died at age 9 that reaches about a long way down to her outside abdomen A black socialite which she usually wears that covers her chest bun hair causing it to make a mess a bit Pale skin, a bandit that blocks her mouth and purple eyes without her socialite it reveals her hair slightly messy. Personality She's an easy going, optimistic, and outgoing. Despite her being emphatic & empathetic, you already know that she loves to protect and care about her friends. Cheery smile without an frown, she wants to make a person who's sad or crying feel better by giving them a big bear hug or a gift. She doesn't like to attack people but rarely she does whenever she's trying to defend herself or her friends being encountered by a rival. Her scarf After her parents died, she was all alone having PTSD about them. She would always hug and wear her scarf everywhere she goes. Whenever anyone steals or tear it apart, she would get very upset and into a sicko mode and would harm the rival to death. Weaknesses & soft spots (W) outgoing, being softie and overprotective (SS) hair ruffling ' Strength Average-weak kind or semi-weak ''Her scarf getting ripped or red handed - high Whenever her friends gets harmed by someone - medi-high Relationships & stories Cwistali Crystals - Their relationships are okay, Cwistali likes to be funny and nice to her and make her laugh by annoying Gottem or anybody else Gottem Gollox - They once met in a cliff in nightfall along with him being harassed by a group of kids for being a loner. They knew that his house burnt down with his lost loved one and humiliate him for not saving his mom in the bathroom having a stomach ache. He felt ashamed and wanted to be alone, so he ran from his built home and to a place where where he sometimes goes called Deluge Mountain. A beautiful review, a nice river, mountains, a campgrounds, and a zip line. Not as much people went there since it's a few years old anyways.. He went to a cliff that includes seeing the review of everything, sat behind a tree and hugged his knees while he sobs in his arms with his head down low. However, Bonnie who normally explores the park seeing him sobbing in his arms confronted his sobbing stature with her silhouette that only reveals one of her glowing purple eyes. He was alerted and highly anxious at first.. But her soothing voice and kindness she was able to calm him down. Their relationships are best-friends. Nothing bad or wrong.. ('''Cwistali about how Gottem & Bonnie started their friendship: Datmepls grips Gottem's cape and covered his head making him stumble around the Bubble Tea shop, then he humiliates him, Bonnie who felt sorry for him who rushed outside seeing him about to get run over by a car, then pushed him out of the way, a gash was visible on Gottem's back when Bonnie lifted his cape, she took him to her house and took care of him gaining his trust.. Gottem making his own introduction that's alternative to Cwistali's story: Gottem gets harassed and humiliated by a group of kids who talked about his lost loved one mother, Gottem ran away from his home and neighborhood not so far away and went to a valley called "Deluge Mountain" to stay away from people for a while. Until Bonnie confronted him and beginning their friendship of him not being a loner anymore) Blameman45 - Blame being the kuudere sometimes makes her think that he's emotionless or else? They are alright and fine. She thinks he might be serious however Stormhead64 - Tall and invincible man.. Holy crap he's like taller than her height. She doesn't really talk with him a lot because he looks kinda scary. She watches him the way he acts to Vic who throws him around and abuse him doesn't want her to bother him much whatsoever VicgamerX - Short stack pumpkin man, take me by the stem. Their relationships are a meh. But possibly she would feel sympathy for him whenever he gets abused by Storm or being humiliated by others [[Vinrizer|'Vinrizer']] - Unknown relationship Caku - Caku is a kind person who loves Slasher Rachjumper. Yeah they are fine but sometimes Bonnie would tease her about her crushing on Slasher Rachjumper Datmepls - Bonnie's relationship with him is absolute horrible. He loves her and despite him being a horny person, he's probably a sex offender who hasn't been caught in jail yet. But he would sometimes find her alone and slam her against a wall and trap her in the area Ghalox[[Ghalox Ghazon| Ghazon]] - The same personality as Gottem, she treats him as the same as Gottem. We have a link for Bonnie's Gallery here! Category:Characters